1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting device for a vehicle transmission gear connecting mechanism and a vehicle transmission provided with the position detecting device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-52925 discloses a conventional transmission control apparatus configured and arranged to set a shift-select completion position of a synchromesh transmission mechanism in advance in order to prevent erroneously determining that the gear connecting operation has completed. In the conventional control apparatus disclosed in this reference, the position of a gear connecting mechanism of the transmission during the gear connecting operation is detected, and the position of the gear connecting mechanism is set as the shift-select completion position, at which the gear connecting operation is determined to be completed, when a change rate in the position of the gear connecting mechanism is less than or equal to a prescribed threshold value and when the time that has elapsed from the start of the gear connecting operation is equal to or greater than a prescribed value.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved position detecting device for a transmission gear connecting mechanism. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.